Double Take
by emzemily
Summary: "Didn't you hear her Mike? She doesn't want you, she wants me!" By then everybody was just looking at the two of us in utter shock… I guess I better tell you the whole story first. AH, a bit OOC -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first ever story on FF and I hope that it does well :D Please read and review and let me know if I should change or add anything. Constructive criticism is welcome here, but ONLY if it's going to help me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Literally... I don't... Apart from the albums mentioned in the story... I actually DO own those :D (And a $#!+ load more!) hehe ;)  
****Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and someone owns BMW... (that's just my future car , I hope)**

**(BTW who listens to Tom Deacon from the 5:19 show on Sundays from 7pm-9pm on Radio 1? Peter Facinelli was on it this past Sunday... I don't care how old he is OR that he's married and has 3 children... He has got one SEXY voice! -swoon- hehe)**

**Now that that's over... I hope you enjoy Chapter 1!**

"Didn't you hear her Mike? She doesn't want you, she wants me!"

By then everybody was just looking at the two of us in utter shock… I guess I better tell you the whole story first.

-ooooo-

My name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella and it all started when I had to move in with my dad, Charlie, who lived in Forks, Washington. You see I had originally lived in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom, Renee, and my new step-dad Phil. Phil was a major league baseball player so he had to move around a lot and I didn't want to be a burden to the newlyweds *cough cough*… So it was my idea to live with my dad in the first place and even though we only saw each other during the summers, I knew I was a daddy's girl and I would get along with him just fine.

The only down side was that there was only one school in the town. Now back in Arizona I wouldn't have minded because I rarely spoke to anyone at all, but I was going to a new place where no one knew who I was, how clumsy I was or basically how weird I was… I couldn't help it that I blushed at the most minimal of things! But the one thing I wanted to change dramatically was my love life. I never had a boyfriend or been kissed in my life and I guess that was down to me because honestly, who would ask out a plain Jane who like to read? Basically a brown haired, brown eyed freak who practically lived in the library; the one place no average teenager would DARE step place in.

Exactly; no one. I literally spent all my free time in there (which was a lot because I never had any overdue class work or homework) and because of this; I was paler than the average person who'd been living in one of the sunniest places in America. So now I was hoping to fit into this new school and hopefully make some new friends. Something about Forks made me less shy and more outgoing.

Well today was the day I left for Forks and left the sunny and hot place that was Phoenix behind me. If I'm honest, I couldn't be any happier! As I boarded the plane, I said good bye to a tearful Renee and an equally sad Phil and said a silent prayer that they would stay safe. When I got settled in my seat, I put my headphones in my ear and listened to my iPod until the flight was over. As I stepped off the plane, the chilly air of Forks hit me like a ton of bricks and surprisingly I liked it. I called Charlie as I walked to go and get my bags to let him know that I was here. Not too long after picking up my bags, I turned around and saw my dad standing there. I immediately ran towards him and engulfed him in a massive hug.

"How did you get here so fast?" I questioned him.

"So not even a 'hey dad, how've you been' or something?" he said walking over to my bags and picking them up from where I had dropped them.

"You didn't?" I accused him.

"Didn't what?" he said trying to play innocence, but I knew him better than that.

"I can't believe you! You drove the cruiser here instead of being a normal person and getting a _normal_ car to drive in? Just because you're chief of police doesn't mean you get the right to drive the cruiser all the time!" I exclaimed to him as we walked toward that dreaded car.

"Sorry Bells. I tried but I just couldn't. Do you forgive me?"

"You know I'll always forgive you." I sighed whilst rolling my eyes.

As we drove home, we talked about anything and everything; which wasn't a lot. So I just looked out the window and saw that everybody looked quite pale. _Hmm I guess I just might fit in better than I thought._

As we pulled in the driveway, I saw a red BMW M3 Coupe sitting there. Did my dad have someone at home?

"Umm dad, whose car is this?"

"Well… Remember how you said that you wanted a new start over here and for people to see a 'new you'? Well, think of this as a part of that new start and also an early birthday present." He said as he placed a set of keys in my hand and hugging me. My jaw literally dropped to the floor and when I had finally composed myself I jumped on my dad and squeezed the life out of him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe this! I love you daddy!" I said placing a kiss on his cheek then running over to check out my new set of wheels. To say I loved would be reduction the situation! I just couldn't wait to get in it and drive! Come on I'm almost 17! I think it's finally time for me to be an average teenager and be free-spirited. After I had started it, I felt the purr of the engine and I felt at ease and relaxed. After I set the radio to my favorite stations, I shut the car off and headed inside.

As I shut the door, I saw my dad heading down stairs. "I just placed your bags in front of your bed. Oh and by the way, I think you'll like it up there." He said giving me a wink.

What could be different up there? I was only here about 2 weeks ago, so when I saw a new furniture set, bed and paint job, saying I was surprised would be an understatement.

2 days after my initial shock of my new car and bedroom wore off and I had finally settled in, Charlie knocked on my door to tell me that tomorrow I would be starting school. Soon after that I went to my closet to pick my outfit. I didn't want to wear anything that would brand me so to speak. You see a short skirt = slag or fully covered = shy, innocent, insecure book worm. I had enough experience with that second option and I did NOT feel comfortable with the first option so I opted for something in the middle. I chose a simple pair of jeans and a dark blue top that showed off my cleavage but not too much. I got out my converses and black jacket and placed everything neatly on my chair. After a quick email check from my mom, I headed downstairs to get started on dinner. I was quite used to this because Renee can't cook to save her life and Phil can only cook minimal things. During the summers I cooked for Charlie because if I didn't, it would be either pizza or take-away every night and I was not up for that.

After we finished eating, I headed upstairs to pack my bag for school. I had no idea what I might need so I put the essentials in there; a notebook, paper, pen, pencil, calculator, etc. I even put a pair of shorts and a spare shirt in there on the off chance I would have Gym on my first day. Afterwards I put my bag next to my chair and got ready for bed. I set my alarm for 6:30am so I would have enough time to get ready and have breakfast before I left. It was then I decided to grab some CDs for my car so I grabbed There For Tomorrow's _A Little Faster_, Adam Lambert's _For Your Entertainment_, Paramore's _Riot_, and Katy Perry's _One of the Boys_ and placed then next to my table, making sure to grab them in the morning.

*beep beep*

"Ugggghhhh. Do I seriously have to get up?" I said whilst turning off that dreaded alarm.

"Yes, now get up Bells. I know you're only 16 and you're not meant to drive without a licensed driver, but I trust you okay? And just because I'm chief of police, doesn't mean I won't arrest you so be safe of the roads. I'm off now so I'll see you 5." I heard Charlie say from my doorway.

"Bye, see ya later."

After stretching, I got up and brushed my teeth, washed my face and then got a shower. I took a little time to properly wash my hair and shave my legs and when I got out I wrapped myself in my towel and went to my bedroom. After I blow dried my hair, I decided to curl it a little bit to make it wavy and afterwards I used my perfumed lotion and creamed my body. After I had gotten dressed, I looked at the time and saw that it was just about 7:30am and I had about 15 minutes to leave. I grabbed all my things and after surprising myself by running down the stairs and not falling, I quickly ate a bowl of cereal. I put my bowl in the sink, grabbed my keys and bag, shut the door behind me and headed towards my car.

After a quick swipe of lip-gloss, I started my baby and drove off in the direction of my new school. On my way past a couple of houses I saw someone I did NOT expect to see.

**Well? Any thoughts? Just click on that button or link (or whatever you want to call it...) down below and leave me a review please. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**RosieRathbone**_** because she is an amazing author and she's going on holiday and she **_**really **_**wanted to read the next chappy. So here you are and I also just want to say that I was blown away all the reviews and story/author alerts I had received so thanks to all those people who had reviewed and added my story to their favorites. It is GREATLY appreciated and I couldn't ask for anything more. You guys are absolutely brill!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters and someone owns the cars mentioned.**

**(BTW I apologize if anybody is offended by the ****mild**** swear word in here. If you are concerned about it just let me know and I'll change it.)**

**Happy readings ;) Enjoy!**

As I drove past the houses I saw one of my friends from the past summer, Alice, sitting on the steps of what I assumed to be her house. We met each other by the chance on the day I had gone shopping for a swimming costume. She helped me pick out one that looked fabulous and was within my budget. She was a little fashionista in training and by little I mean LITTLE! She was just about 5 feet tall but get on her bad side and you'll feel like YOU'RE the tiny one. I've seen it happen to the unfortunate victim who picked up the last size 4 pumps. I felt sorry for that girl. Alice and I only hung out for that weekend at the beach, but I could tell that she would become one of the best people I could ever know.

"Hey Alice!" I said as I had pulled over and stopped.

"Bella hey! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Phoenix."

"Yeah I did, but I kinda moved. I live here with my dad now. Need a lift?"

"Ahhh I see! And a lift would be great! Hold on real quick." She went inside the house and when she came back out she slid in the passenger seat and I drove off. "I just had to tell my brother that I was coming with you so now he can take his sweet precious time. My car broke down yesterday on my way back from shopping in Seattle and I had to call him to come and get me. I'll introduce you to him today because I can't be bothered to wait for him anymore. Wait, you are going to school right?"

"Yes of course! Why wouldn't I be? It's not summer so I have no other reason to get up early BUT to go to school." I said laughing.

"Sure sure, whatever you say Bella. By the way I like your car."

"Thanks, my dad got it for me as a welcome and early birthday present." I said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Awww that's sweet. When is your birthday anyways? Oh and you can take my spot until my cars fixed, so it'll be a couple of weeks." She said pointing at an empty spot in next to a big jeep.

"Thanks and its next Wednesday. Oh and I can pick you up until then so you don't have to wait for your brother every morning."

I pulled in the spot she pointed out and parked my car. After getting my bag I got out, locked the car and Alice took me to the office to get my schedule. I found that I would have English with her boyfriend Jasper and her brother Edward, Math with both her and Jasper's cousin, Rosalie, Gym with her brother Emmett who was also Rosalie's boyfriend and Science also with Edward.

"So your brother is quite the smart one isn't he?" I asked Alice.

"What and who do you mean?"

"Edward. Well considering that we have Advanced Science together and also the fact that you can only get in that class if you have top grades in science, I kinda assumed."

"Well then, you'd be bang on point. Edward is the smart one in Science, Rosalie and I excel in Math because with the amount of shopping we do, you NEED to be able to calculate all the prices so you would if they are trying to rip you off. Jasper loves to write so English is his domain and once you see Emmett you'll understand why nobody wants to mess with him, but don't worry Bella; he's really a softie at heart. Now let's take you to meet him; you two have Gym first anyways." She said as she led me to the gym. As we went outside, I saw a silver Volvo next to my car that wasn't there before.

"Emmett!" Alice yelled out. _Woah! That little body produced that sound?_

"Hey! How's my little sister this fine morning?" said this HUGE guy running towards us. He had brown eyes and cute little dimples in his cheeks when he smiled so I believed Alice when she said that he was a softie at heart.

"Oh shut it, while you practically sprinted out the house to get Rosalie, I got stuck waiting for Mr. Thinks-He's-Hot to get ready, until Bella came and rescued me." She said pointing to me.

"Ahhh so you're the infamous Bella that this little pixie has been talking non-stop about. I'm Emmett and I'm pretty sure my pansy of a brother is here now looking like the princess he was born to be."

"Don't call me a pixie before your face meets my 5 inch stilettos." Alice threatened. I just had to laugh at that and it was my first mistake of the day.

"Awww she looks like a tomato!" Emmett said picking me up into a death hug.

"Emmett put her down! She's not used to your hugs yet!" Alice screamed at him. "Bella are you okay?" she asked once he put me down.

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised that's all." I smiled.

"Okay, that's good then. Well I'm off now. Emmett take good care of Bella and Bella, the girls changing room is right over there. See you guys later!" Alice said as she walked off.

It was a good thing I had packed my own clothes for Gym because if I didn't, I would have had to use one of their 'extra' kits, which from one look you could tell that it was never washed since its last use. After I had gotten changed, I went over to Emmett and he immediately engulfed me in his what I can tell, his trademark bear hug.

"Hey Bella." He said lifting me about a foot off the ground. After he put me down he said, "Sorry just making everybody here know not to mess with you."

"Oh right I see." I could feel myself getting hotter and I knew that my face must have been bright red by now.

"Do you blush at everything?" Emmett asked incredibly.

"Yeah, just about." I replied sheepishly.

"Awww well then, that's going to be a problem when you're around me." He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he continued, "I can never stop telling jokes and making people laugh." He said smiling a cheesy grin and showing his dimples. And as if on cue, I started laughing… hard. When I looked up I saw everybody starting at me and I immediately went redder, but luckily for me the teacher called everybody to attention to discuss today's lesson plan. He said that we were going to be playing volleyball in pairs and I got teamed up with a girl named Angela and we were up against two girls named Lauren and Jessica.

"I'm going to tell you now, I suck at volleyball and any sport in general so I'm REALLY sorry in advance if I hit any of you." I told the 3 girls.

1 hour and a lot of physical abuse against the other girls and a lot of falling down from me, the lesson was finally over. In the changing room I went over to the girls and apologized again but I don't think Jessica and Lauren took it seriously because as they walked away they kept on giving me a lot of evil looks. Angela on the other hand said that it was okay and that Jessica and Lauren aren't generally nice people and that I should try and avoid them as best as I can. I found out that I would have the next two lessons with Angela, Spanish and English. I had already passed Spanish back in Phoenix so this class was pretty easy to me. After class I went to my locker and swapped my Spanish book for my English. In English I went into the classroom and the teacher made me introduce myself to the class and he sat me in the only seat which was conveniently next to Angela. The boy on the other side of me had curly blond hair and when he looked at me, I was astonished by his baby blue eyes.

"You must be the Bella that Alice was talking about. I'm Jasper." He said in a southern accent which I recognized as Texan.

"Yeah hi, so I'm assuming you must be Alice's wonderful writer boyfriend."

"Well I wouldn't say writer but I am wonderful."

"Okay cheeky, I see how you are." I said chuckling and managing not to go red. I could see that so far I would get along with all the people Alice told me about.

1 English lesson later, our assignment was to study Shakespeare's play, _Twelfth Night_ in a group of no more than 4 and act out at the least 2 scenes by the end of next month.

"Okay well then I say for your sakes Bella, we will choose people that you know so that it's easier for you." Jasper said as I nodded. "So I say it'll be you, me and Angela."

"But for these scenes we would need at least another boy. Hold on didn't Alice say that her brother Edward is in this class?" I questioned.

"Yeah he is but he's not here right now. He has a music lesson at this time every week, but you'll see him in science won't you?" I nodded. "Okay then, when you see him you can tell him that he's in our group and if he tries to not do it, just tell him 'Jasper knows' and that I'm not afraid to tell. He'll know what I'm talking about." He said looking sneaky.

"Okay then, no problem." I replied.

After we sorted out our roles, we all left to go to lunch. I saw Alice as soon as I stepped in the lunch hall and she attacked me with her tiny self.

"Hey Alice, good to see you again." I said laughing. I looked over at Angela and saw her looking a little bit sad. "Angie what's wrong?"

"Ahhh it's nothing, I guess I'll see you later."

"Why don't you sit with us? I'm sure they won't mind."

"Thanks but I wouldn't want to give Lauren and Jessica another reason to hate me. Sorry Bells but I'll see you around." Angela said as she hugged me and walked off to sit with said girls.

"What did she mean by 'another reason'?" I question Alice and Jasper.

"Well both Lauren and Jessica had asked Edward out but he turned both of them down and he doesn't speak to them at all but because he has English with Angela, he speaks to her and I guess they are jealous of that." Jasper explained.

"Oh so I guess that's why they gave me that look after Gym. They must have seen me with Emmett and automatically placed me with you guys." I realized.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry Bella, I know it's not the best way to start off your first day, but in the long run it's a good thing you don't hang out with them. They're not nice people; they will mess you up and the only reason we let Angela sit with them is because we know she won't fall into their trap and we secretly have Emmett watching out for her." Alice explained as we were in the queue for food. Afterwards we went to their table and sat down and we were joined by Emmett and a blond girl who looked like she could be a model. She had the same baby blue eyes as Jasper so I assumed this was his cousin and because she was with him, Emmett's girlfriend.

"Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie, but you can just call me Rose if you want." She said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you Rose." I said shaking her perfectly manicured hand.

"Yo where's our sister?" Emmett asked the table as he sat down.

"You know Edward's going to hit you if you keep referring to him as a girl." Alice said.

"Ehhh you know I can't resist it. But where is he anyways?"

"He said something about trying to finish his song, so good guess is that he's in the music room." Jasper said.

Lunch flew by after that and so Alice, Rose and I headed down to our Math lesson. As the teacher set us our work I started on it and I found it quite easy so I was finished before anybody was. We had another 10 minutes left to finish it, but since I had already double checked all my answers, I pulled out my book and started to read.

"Was my work that boring, you had to pull out a book and read?" I heard Mr. Masen say from behind me. "Although I have to admit _Wuthering Heights_ is a good book."

I looked up and immediately started blushing. "Erm, I've already finished it." I said timidly. He took my work and started to check it.

"Well, it seems you've gotten all the answers right. Did you do this back in Phoenix?" he asked me and I nodded. I didn't want to go into the story of have I actually learned this on my own during my time spent in the library. "Well then I might have to set you a test so I can see what you have learnt and what you haven't so I can determine if you belong in the higher class. Is that alright?" he asked me and once again I nodded. "Ok then, that's settled." He started walking back to the front of the class. "Class, you're time is up. Please pass all your papers to the person at the front of the row and will those people pass them to me, please. Thank you, and for the remaining 10 minutes of this lesson you are allowed free-time, but can you please keep the noise down to a minimum, so that we do not disrupt the other classes." He said as he gathered the papers and sat behind his desk.

"So what was Masen talking to you about?" Rosalie asked me.

"Oh it was nothing, just something about me taking a test to determine if I belong in the higher class." I said shrugging it off.

"Oh my goodness Bella! Edward took that paper and he said that it was HARD! And who know he's the smart one out of all of us, hence the Advanced Science." Alice told me. "He told me that he just about got half the paper right. So I wish you all the best of luck." There seems to be a lot of craze to this Edward person so I guess you could say I was anticipating the moment of when I would actually meet him.

"Well I wish you all the best of luck too Bella and because I know you'll be exhausted from it, Alice and I will take you out shopping in Seattle this weekend." Rose said.

So for the remainder of the class, we discussed the plans for this weekend and when the bell went, we all gathered our things to leave.

"Isabella?" I heard Mr. Masen call me back.

"Ummm, Bella please."

"Right, Bella then. Would you like to take the test now or after school? It will only take 30 minutes, so you'll only have 20 minutes left for…"

"Science with Mr. Banner." I filled in for him.

"Right, Science then. Well then, what do you say? Now or later?" he asked.

"Erm, now please. I might as well get it over with." I said starting to feel a little bit nervous.

"Okay, well here you go and take a seat." He said handing me a booklet. "If you finish before the time is up you can just hand me your paper and I'll write you a note explaining why you're late."

I nodded and sat down and started on the exam. About 20 minutes later, I had finished and double checked the paper before getting up and handing it to Masen.

"You're finished already? There's another 10 minutes left you know."

"I know, but I finished it all and there were a couple of questions I didn't entirely know but I did try them. The extra 10 minutes wouldn't have mattered because I wouldn't have known the answers regardless." I explained to him.

"Alright then, thank you Bella. Here you go and I'll let you know soon." He said handing me a note.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out his classroom and down the hall to my science classroom. I knocked on the door and when I went inside I could feel everybody's eyes on me and I started to get hotter. So I expertly maneuvered my hair to cover my face from the class and turned to Mr. Banner and handed him my note.

"Ahhh well that's very good. I'm sure you'll do well in my class then." He said pointing to the only empty seat in the class, which just so happened to be next to some sort of sex god! The wild bronze hair alongside the emerald green eyes made for the sweetest chocolate cake that made you want to sink your teeth in and take a big bite out of it. I walked over to the seat and sat down. I reached in my bag for my pen only to find that it wasn't there.

"Oh no! I must have left it in Masen's class after that exam!" I said out loud but mainly to myself.

"Need a pen?" I heard a smooth velvety voice say from next to me.

"Yes please, and I'll give it back to you after class." I said as I turned to meet those hypnotic green eyes.

"No it's not a problem, you can keep it." He said handing me a pen.

"Thanks." _Oh my gosh, he's talking to me! Ahhh! Breathe Bella and whatever you do try not to go red!_ I mentally told myself.

"So I hear you took Masen's exam, how was that? I took that a little while ago and that was killer! I had just barely gotten half the marks on that paper."

"It was quite easy for me actually. I mean I did struggle on a few questions, but I had studied most of it back in Phoenix so it was nothing really." And that's when it all clicked into place. "Are you Edward by any chance?"

"Ummm yes, I am. How did you know?" he said giving a lopsided grin that made my heart speed up. _Oh my goodness, I had no idea that Alice's brother was so HOT!_

"Alice and Rosalie told me that you had taken the test and just about got half of it right, so it all clicked together. I'm Bella by the way." I said holding my hand out.

"You know ever since the summer Alice hasn't shut up about you! Nice to finally meet you." As he shook my hand I felt like my hand was on fire and when I looked at Edward he had a look of shock on his face. Did he feel it too? "You know I was meant to be with her at the beach that weekend."

"So why weren't you there?" I questioned this Adonis.

"Oh I was on my way, but then -"

"Mr. Cullen, do you mind telling us what the answer is?" Mr. Banner said interrupting our conversation.

"The answer is Magnesium Chloride + Hydrogen." He said without hesitating. I hadn't even heard the question but when Mr. Banner said that his answer was correct I decided that I would try to pay attention to the class for the remaining 25 minutes. Edward must have noticed this because he stopped talking to me and started writing in his book. No matter how hard I tried, my mind kept on going back to Edward and his sex hair that I so desperately wanted to run my fingers through. So when the bell finally rang I couldn't be happier to leave! But unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it), Edward had other ideas.

"So Bella, where you off to now?" he said as he grabbed my hand, preventing me from leaving the classroom alone.

"Oh erm, I don't know, I guess I was just going to drop Alice off on my way home, seeing as how I got her this morning." I said looking at my feet as we walked through the hallways.

"So that's your red BMW parked in her spot." I nodded. "You know what they say about the color red. It can suggest passion." He said as he put his arm around my shoulder. And at was at that precise moment the bitch twins as I like to call them, Lauren and Jessica, decided to walk by. Perfect (!) All the more reason to hate me.

"It can also suggest warnings and mean danger." I said as I removed his hand. "By the way you're in our group for English. You, me, Jasper and Angela are doing _Twelfth Night_." I said as I started gathering my things from my locker.

"Why in the world would I -"

I interrupted him by saying, "Jasper knows. He basically said that if you tried to go against this idea, to tell you that 'he knows' and he's not afraid to tell." I said using air quotes. And as soon as I said that, Edward got a look a panic on his face, but as soon as it came, it went.

"Right then, when do you want everybody to get together and study this play?"

"I've already studied and analyzed it. Angela vaguely knows it so it's basically down to you and Jasper to decide." I said as I closed my locker and started walking towards the door.

"Bella!" I heard someone calling me from behind. I turned around to see Mr. Masen walking in my direction.

"Yes Mr. Masen?"

"I had time to check your test today, and I must say that I was astounded by the results! Out of all the people that have ever taking this paper, you got the highest results." He said. I looked over at Edward and his face mirrored mine; jaw dropped to the floor.

"So am I going to have to be intimidated by you when you join my class?" he asked me with that same lopsided grin. _Did it just get hotter in here or was it just me?_

"Are you okay Bella? You seem to have gone bright red." Mr. Masen asked me.

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just a little shocked at that news, you could say." I replied putting my head down.

"Okay well, starting tomorrow you will be in Advanced Math. Here is your test back and if you have questions about it just ask Mr. McCarty your new teacher. I'm sure Mr. Cullen here will be a gentleman and introduce you to him." He said looking over at Edward.

"Of course, you know I will." He replied.

"Okay well it was nice having you in my lesson, Bella. Bye, you two." Mr. Masen said as he walked away.

"Bye!" Edward and I replied out after him.

"So quite the smart one aren't we? Advanced Science and now Advanced Math… I'd say you were trying to show me up." Edward said to me whilst raising his eyebrow.

"No, I just had a lot of free time to study 'tis all." I said looking down as we walked outside. As I was walking to my car I saw him heading in the same direction as me and then turning to the silver Volvo I saw from this morning. "Oh that's your car then, I see."

"Yes, it is. Is that a problem?"

"No not a problem at all. Hold on, where's Alice?" I asked whilst looking around the parking lot.

"On Emmett's jeep." He chuckled. I looked at the jeep next to my car and saw Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett in various spots around it.

"Hey Alice, are you coming with me or your brother?" I yelled out to her.

"You of course because I want to hear all about you first day here!" she said as she jumped off the top of the jeep with grace that I could never master, no matter how hard I could try.. After saying bye to everybody we hopped in my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well?"

"It was good. I'm now in Advanced Math with your brother; the bitch twins hate me even more all because he put his arm on my shoulder and you, him, Rose, Em, Jazz and Angie are the best people I could ever meet today." I said to her.

"Woah! You call them the bitch twins too? Nicely done Bells." She said grinning. "I can't believe you're in all these advanced classes already! You've only just got here you know."

"Yeah I know but I can't help what I know." I shrugged. At exactly 4pm, I pulled in front of her house we swapped phone numbers and she also gave me Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, Edward's and Angela's phone numbers. I sent out a mass text telling them that this was my number and that they should save it. And in just a few short moments, I got a text back from all of them saying that they would. After Alice and I discussed what time I should come and get her in the mornings, we said our goodbyes and she went inside her house. I drove off towards my house, but this time I took my time and drove slowly, taking in all that Forks had to offer me. And that's when something caught my eye. As I looked to my right, I saw the entrance to the forest and throughout all it darkness I thought I saw a tiny glimmer of sunlight, so right then and there I decided that one day I would have to explore that forest.

As I continued on my home I went over the ideas in my head of what I should cook for dinner tonight. Charlie would be home in about 45 minutes so that narrowed down my options. I was coming closer to my house when I decided that I would make a chicken bake with vegetables and as I saw my house in the clearing, I could have sworn I saw a silver Volvo leaving.

**Could that be Edward… or someone with that same exact car? I guess you'll just have to stick around and wait to find out. (insert evil laugh here) [I may just need some ideas so if you have any feel free to tell me and I may just use it] ;) Review please!**

**Emz xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am absolutely astonished by all the reviews and story alerts I am receiving… It's actually mind blowing for me as this is my first EVER story! I love all you guys, SOOOOOOOOOOO much! (You all get cookies!)**

**I didn't know what to put in this chapter, but I tried my best and I hope it's good. Hope you enjoy it. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing****… Well the respected owners own them. :D**

Just as I was pulling the chicken out of the oven, Charlie came in shrugging out of his uniform.

"Hey dad, dinner's just about ready so you can just sit down _after_ you wash your hands." I said from over my shoulder.

"Hey Bells, how was your first day? Did anybody hassle you, if so just tell me who and I'll be sure to handle them in the _appropriate_ manner." He said washing his hands. I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'especially if it was that Cullen kid.'

"School was fine and I already have like 6 friends, but that was mainly down to Alice. You remember me telling you about her from the summer right?" he nodded.

"Ahhh that's good and yes, I remember Alice. She came here a couple days after you left, looking for you and she look really upset when I had told her that you'd gone back. I'd expect her to be over the moon by now. She's a really energetic child."

"Nobody hassled me and what did you mean by 'that Cullen kid'?" I said dishing out the food onto plates.

"Oh it's nothing, you probably wouldn't understand." He said clearly surprised that I had heard him.

"Try me." I said as we both sat down and looked him dead in the face and STILL he didn't tell me so I decided to just give up.

As we ate I told him about my day and how I had gotten moved up to the Advanced Math class to which he didn't even look surprised.

"What can I say? You always did like to read so I'm not surprised by any of the advanced classes you're in Bella." he said when I questioned him about it. "Wow. That was amazing. I don't think I'll need to order out anymore." He said chuckling as he finished his meal.

"Thank you and that's kind of the plan. You see I plan to make you lose that second body that seems to be attached to you. Seriously it's just permanently hugging you and you'll need to lose it on the off chance that you might actually need to run after a criminal here." I said as I carried the empty dishes to the sink.

"Hey, leave Peter alone!" he said feigning hurt whilst rubbing his stomach.

"You actually named it?" I replied acting surprised; hey two can play at that game. I flicked water at him, making sure that he knew I was joking around.

"Ahhh Bells, I've missed you. I'm just glad you're back for good now and I hope that you won't change your mind and leave me." He said hugging me from behind.

"I've missed you too dad and I promise that I'm not going to change my mind and leave you." I said honestly.

He left soon after to watch ESPN and I went upstairs to my bedroom and laid on my bed. After going through my day again mentally I realized that I had more friends after one day then I did in my whole life! So I logged onto my computer and made a facebook account. After I uploaded a couple of pictures of myself, I chose my default. Not too long after that, I had a few friend requests.

_**Alice Cullen**__ would like to be friends.  
__**Angela Webb**__ would like to be friends.  
__**Edward Cullen**__ would like to be friends.  
__**Mike Newton**__ would like to be friends.  
__**Jasper Hale**__ would like to be friends._

I didn't really know who Mike was but after I saw his picture I realized that he goes to Forks High and he must have seen me. So I accepted all the requests and made a status. It was then I realized how loved I actually was by my new friends.

_**Bella Swan**__ finally has a reason to make a fb account!  
-__**Alice Cullen**__ what do you mean by finally?  
-__**Bella Swan**__ oh it's nothing really… I just never had any friends before so a fb account would have been pointless.  
-__**Angela Webb**__ WHAT? You never had any friends before! You're a lovely person Bells and anybody who didn't see that… well it's their loss.  
-__**Alice Cullen**__ I agree 1000000%! You, me and Rose are already going shopping BUT we're gonna take you to the spa too! I just have to tell her to add you first so we can all talk details. I would do it now but I'd hate to think of what she and Emmett are doing right now. (shudders) BTW Angela you're welcome to come too! The more the merrier!  
-__**Bella Swan**__ Awww Alice! You don't have to do that! I'm not even a big fan of shopping in the first place and now you wanna throw in a spa? I don't think I can do that!  
-__**Angela Webb**__ Thanks for the offer Alice, but I can't. I'm already going out with my mom, sorry. Well it's getting late and we have school in the morn. Night!  
-__**Alice Cullen**__ Well that's okay. Night Angela, see ya tomorrow. Bella… How can you NOT be a fan of shopping?  
-__**Bella Swan **__Night Angie, see ya tomorrow! Alice erm… I don't know but I don't think I actually wanna go to the spa.  
-__**Alice Cullen **__WHAT? Bella… You are going to the spa no questions about it._

I was in the middle of writing a reply when I had gotten a text. I checked who it was from and it was Edward.

_It's best not to argue with her Bella… No matter what, she WILL win. And yes I am reading your convo on fb and I will talk to you about that face to face tomorrow when I see you in Math. X_

I think I just internally combusted… Not only did he text me with advice BUT he also ended it with a kiss… A KISS! (sigh) I didn't want it to seem like I ignored his text, which in a million years I could never do, so I replied back.

_Thanks for the help. __And wouldn't we get into trouble for talking in class? xx_

I couldn't help but add 2 kisses to the end and when I did I giggled like a school child having her first crush. I looked at the time and saw that it was 9:47pm and it was then I had realized that I was still 'talking' to Alice so I quickly replied. Time flies by without you ever realizing it.

_**-Bella Swan**__ ok Alice… you win, I'll go to the spa with you guys. Angie was right it's getting late and we DO have school in the A.M. so I'll ttyl. Night Ali.  
-__**Alice Cullen**__ hehe yeah! It's going to be fun don't you worry! Night Bells!_

I logged out of facebook and shut down my laptop. After I changed into my night clothes, I grabbed my phone and climbed into bed. As soon as I pulled the covers over me, I got a text.

_It's good to see that you have taken my advice ;) and if you're as smart as you say you are then you will already know what we're doing in class and if that still bothers you… there is the old technology of passing notes or the new with texting :p X_

Talk about spaz! Hold on Bella… This is Alice's brother you're talking about! Is there a rule that says you can't like your best friend's brother? Well since I was unsure I decided that I wouldn't tell _anybody_ about my little, well massive, crush on Edward Cullen.

_Ha ha ha… Trying to be funny I see… Yes I am that smart I'll have you know and to prove that, I will sit next to you in Math and we will use the old technology of passing notes to 'talk'. Not only would you find out what's what, but it will also look like we're doing our work :D_

_I see what you are, you are too proud; But, if you were the devil, you are fair. You are smart I'll give you that. ;) Now I'm going to let you get you sleep Bella, so good night and sweet dreams. X_

Did he seriously…

_Did you seriously just quote Shakespeare? I know we have to do 'Twelfth Night' and all but seriously? You know what I'll talk to you about that tomorrow. Haha :p Night Edward ;) xx_

After grinning like a Cheshire cat, I put my phone down to charge and I rolled over onto my pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes and drifted into unconsciousness, I immediately saw those familiar hypnotic green eyes and bronze hair.

**I know it's kind of short and I know I didn't explain the car scene at all, but don't worry all will be revealed in due course. At least I didn't leave you with a cliffy right? (dodges the rotten tomatoes being thrown at her) Well at least I tried because I almost had writer's block but then I couldn't sleep and decided to write… At 3am… I guess I had gotten inspired. :D Review? (You might get more cookies hehe)**

**Emz xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know the last chapter wasn't as great as it could have been, but do to all of the reviews and alert that I am received or have received… COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY AS PROMISED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

**Without further adieu here is another (crappy) chapter. :D**

I woke the next morning grinning like a fool! I felt slap-happy and when Charlie saw me he had a look of confusing on his face. "I don't even want to know." I heard him mumbling to himself. _If only he knew._

I went into the shower and did my daily routine of washing my hair and putting that scented lotion on my skin. I can't help but say that I smelt nice. After I did my hair I went to my closet and picked out my outfit for today. Now I'm not going to lie to you, I wanted an outfit that would get Edward's attention, yet kept my modesty. So I opted for my black skirt that came just above my knees, a red top that had sleeves that came to my elbows and matching red flats. I found my red bag and quickly transferred everything to that bag from my old one. I grabbed my black jacket and went downstairs to grab some breakfast before I left. When I had my bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios in front of me, I decided to switch it up a bit and add some strawberries to it. _Perfection._ I checked the time and saw that is was almost time for me to pick up Alice and so quickly finished my breakfast and washed out my bowl. I put my jacket on and stepped out my door right before turning around and running up the stairs to get my BIG black umbrella. _Thank you Renee!_

By the time I had reached Alice's house it was pouring buckets of rain and I had decided to wear flats! I didn't want Alice getting wet coming to my car so being the kind person that I am, I got my umbrella and went over to the door and rang the doorbell. I must have waited all of 5 seconds before the door flew open and there stood Adonis himself!

"Hey Bella, wanna come on in? Alice should be ready soon." He said motioning for me to follow him in. I simply just nodded and followed. It's not that I couldn't speak, it's just I was speechless! Yeah… that kind of happens when the boy that you've only known for about a day, fills your dreams the previous night before AND answers the door practically SHIRTLESS! Did I forget to mention that? Sorry. All he was wearing was a pair of jeans and a white vest top… Talk about swoon!

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me.

"No thanks, I just finished eating." I don't know how I had managed to answer him without stuttering, but I was amazed at myself.

"Cool. I'm just going to go and finished getting dressed. Alice should be down soon; she's normally finished before me." He said as he ascended up the stairs.

I wanted to stop him and say that he was fine just like that, but I didn't. Instead I said, "Alright, just tell her to hurry up and that it's raining outside." He nodded at that and left me as I took in a much needed breath.

About 5 minutes later I heard footsteps coming down the stairs but they weren't feather light footsteps that I had expected to come from Alice they were heavy footsteps, so I turned around and saw Edward.

"Is she not down yet? Seriously I'm ready and I was taking my time today!" he said looking utterly confused. "I'll be back."

I just watched as he went back up those stairs and mentally went over what he was wearing; washed-out dark blue jeans, a form fitting red shirt and black converses. Hold on! A _red_ shirt?_ It must be a total coincidence that we were now both wearing red tops,_ I persuaded myself to believe.

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T THINK TO COME AND SEE IF I WAS AWAKE?" I heard Alice scream. "Bella, I am soooooooo sorry! My alarm didn't go off this morning and bighead over here didn't even think to come see if I was awake." Alice said to me as she came downstairs in her pink and white pajamas.

"I know, I heard you Ali. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole town of Forks was awake now." I said laughing as I hugged her.

"Awww thanks Bella (!) Well I'm going to be late now and I don't want you to be late, so just go to school and I'll see you there."

I looked at the time and saw that school started in about 35 minutes. "Well how do you suppose you're going to get there? It's too far for you to walk and you don't even have your car back yet."

"Oh that's easy; I'm going to take Edward's car and if all goes to plan I'll only be about 5 minutes late." Alice said.

"Oh no you're not Alice Cullen! I'm not letting you take my car, just for you to go and damage it!" I heard Edward yell whilst coming down the stairs with his jacket and bag.

"Oh please Edward! I promise to be careful in your 'baby'. And plus, isn't that what brother's are for?" Alice said using a pair of puppy dog eyes that I wouldn't have been able to resist. Edward on the other hand, could.

"Yes and as your brother which you love and care for so much, I am saying no. Why don't you take Bella's car? She can ride with me and when you see her you just give her back her keys." He said.

_WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO BE IN A CAR WITH YOU?_ Doesn't he know that if I were to go with him within the small proximity of space that is his car, I would PASS OUT!

"That could work! Bella what do you say?" Alice asked me looking hopeful.

"Yeah, sure why not." I said not showing how I truly felt. Damn me and my kind self sometimes!

"THANK YOU BELLA! You are the bestest best friend ever!"

"Great, well do you want to get your stuff from your car and then meet me at mine?" Edward said. I simply just nodded, still relishing over the fact that I would be _that_ close to Edward soon enough. I know we sit next to each other in Science and soon to be Math, but this was a car… It was MUCH smaller than a classroom!

I grabbed my umbrella and headed towards my car. After getting my things, I ran back inside to give Alice the keys. She hugged me in such a tight hug that Emmett would be proud of, said thank you and good bye and thank you again, and then ran upstairs presumably to get ready. Shaking my head, I walked outside and went to Edward's car where he was standing underneath an umbrella, by the passenger side door and I when reached him, he opened the door and ushered me in, right before sliding into the driver's seat. _He really is a gentleman._ As I took a deep breath to calm myself, I couldn't help but notice that his car smelled like him and that I could easily get intoxicated by the fumes.

"So do you want to talk now or as planned in Math?" his velvety voice asked me.

"Now if you don't mind." I had said, but only so that this wasn't a silent journey.

"So how come?"

I already knew what he was talking about, so I just told him everything. For some odd reason it felt like I could trust Edward.

"Well, I was that shy girl who never spoke to anyone and always spent her free time in the library and never outside; hence the paleness of my skin even though I lived in one of the hottest places here in America. And because I always did my work early and never had anything overdue, I was in the library quite a lot so I had nothing to do but learn. The only reason I'm in those advanced classes is because I taught myself everything." I said as I looked in my lap and twirled my thumbs around each other. "I never really had any friends because I was the freak and I've never even been on a date because honestly who would ask out a pale girl with plain and boring brown hair and dull brown eyes." I said looking up at Edward.

I hadn't even realized that he had stopped driving and had parked on the side of the road OR that I had started to cry until I felt my cheek burning me where his hand was brushing away a few tears that had escaped.

"Bella, you are lying to yourself you know that right?" he said with a soft smile.

"What are you talking about Edward?" I said looking back into my lap whilst blushing like mad and biting my bottom lip. That was a habit I had yet to grow out of.

I felt Edward pull my chin up to face him and no matter how hard I tried to move my head away, he wouldn't let me. He held my face in a strong yet soft grasp.

"Bella, you are honestly one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen and you _know_ I'm telling the truth because have you seen Rosalie?" he said raising his eyebrow earning a smile from me. "Ahhh there goes a smile! OH and a laugh too… I'm on a roll today!" He said causing me to laugh even harder. "You have such a beautiful laugh Bella and I can't believe I didn't meet you sooner because even though you've only been here a day, it has been a day in which I never stopped smiling. And it's because of you Bella." he said staring into my eyes with such an intensity, butter could melt. "You have such an adorable blush and when you bite your lip it drives me mad! I honestly cannot tell you how many times you were doing that yesterday." He said as he slowly let go of my face. "And as I look into your eyes, I can see that that it sparkles with tiny flecks of gold and that alone can brighten days, but then I look at your hair…" he said as he took in a breath.

"What it ruins the image?" I said rolling my eyes. I don't know where that came from, but I guess it's because I wasn't used to hearing compliments.

"Oh heavens no Bella! When I look at your hair, it _adds_ to this wonderful image because I don't know how I'm able to contain myself. When the sun hits you in just that right place, you can see that your hair is different shades of brown and it even has some red tints in it. I don't know why you had never seen this about yourself before, but I saw all of this as soon as you walked into science yesterday and I couldn't get it out of my head since." He said as he clasped both of his hands around mine.

"I – I – I don't know what to say Ed – Edward." GREAT! Now my stutter has to make itself known! "Why – Why are you telling me all of this?" I said looking down at our hands and pulling my bottom lip in between my teeth.

"Because Bella, it's the truth and I wouldn't tell you anything but the truth." He sounded like he was in a court house getting sworn in, but at this point in time I couldn't care less.

I slowly looked up and the first thing I saw was his lips, then his nose and finally his eyes. He tucked some of my hair behind my ear as he looked back at me. I then saw him look at my lips and back to my eyes, once more to my lips and finally back to my eyes again. Now it doesn't take a brain surgeon to work out what he was thinking! _Oh my goodness! I think I'm about to have my first kiss with Edward Cullen!_ I mentally screamed at myself.

He pulled my lip from the confinement that was my teeth and then he brushed the pad of his thumb over it slowly. As he started leaning in towards me slowly, I found myself mimicking his movements and soon enough our foreheads were touching. He turned his head slightly and then our noses were touching. In a spontaneous moment, I pushed my lips out and lightly brushed his once; he responded by brushing my lips twice. Feeling brave I put both my hands around his neck and kissed him fully. I was shocked when I felt his arms go around my waist, pulling me into him closer. I don't even know how that possible considering the fact that we were in his car! Going by instinct, I put my hands in his hair and started to massage and scratch his scalp lightly. I must have doing something right because I heard a tiny moan come from him. Not too long after that, I felt his tongue against my bottom lip asking, no begging, for entrance into my mouth, to which I happily obliged. I then felt his hands go into my hair and massaging me back.

We continued like this until we had to pull away due to lack of oxygen. _That was amazing!_ As we turned back into our seats, I looked into the mirror to see how I looked and I was shocked! I looked flushed and my lips were swollen, but on top of all that… MY HAIR LOOKED LIKE A BITCH ON FIRE! I quickly pulled my fingers through my hair to make it look halfway decent and then I pulled out my lip-gloss and put it on. Big mistake… My lips looked BIGGER now!

I turned at the sound of Edward laughing and I glared at him, but then I started to laugh too as I realized how this must have looked to him.

"Bella, why can I taste strawberries?" he had asked me once we had calmed down.

"Umm maybe it's because I had some with my cereal this morning." I said winking at him causing the both of us break out into laughter once again.

After we had calmed down (again), he ran his hand through his hair and just like magic he looked like he did before. _Lucky bastard._

I looked over at the dashboard and when I saw the time; my eyes literally bulged out of my head, so I double checked the time by looking at my phone.

"SHIT! Edward, look at the time! Class starts in 10 minutes and it's going to take us at least 15 minutes to get to school!" I screamed at him. And then he started laughing!

"Oh Bella, you have a lot to learn. Now buckle up and hold on." He said whilst shaking his head and restarting the car. 5 minutes later we were in the school parking lot and Edward was opening the door for me. _Okay speedy Gonzales!_

As I got out he held the umbrella over our heads as we walked closer to the school doors. As I looked around I saw everybody looking at us. They were probably thinking _'Why is Cullen with the new girl?'_ And I couldn't blame them. Why would the hottest guy in the school walk with me into school? Despite everything said person may have just said a little while ago, I couldn't bring myself to believe it. I mean he was the guy that all the girls wanted and all the guys wanted to be and yet he was walking with ME!

I must have been zoned out for a while because next thing I knew, I was inside and Rosalie was standing in front of me snapping her fingers in my face.

"Bella are you here on earth or what?" she said laughing.

"Oh sorry Rose, I was just thinking about something. It's nothing important." I said giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey little sis!" I heard someone shout out from behind me and as we all turned around, I felt Emmett lift me up into one of his trademark hugs.

"Little sis?" Edward questioned from down below.

"Well yeah, it's for 2 reasons. One is that I think of her like my little sister already, but that's due to the fact that she's Alice's best friend and the other I cannot say." Emmett said as he put me down, winking.

"Awww thanks Em, but why can't you say the other reason?" I said looking up at him.

"Rosie here knows, but she's sworn to secrecy and cannot say, but I can say that she agrees with me." I looked over at her and she nodded.

"Well classes are about to start in like a minute so we have to go and plus I have to tell Emmy here what happened this morning." She said as she looked at both Edward and I, then did a quick wink at Emmett. It was so fast I almost missed it. After saying goodbye to us, she and Emmett walked off hand in hand down the hallway to their class.

"What do you think that was all about?" I said to Edward as we walked into our classroom. "He _is_ your brother after all."

"I don't know, but you'll be the first to know if I ever found out. Mr. McCarty this is Bella Swan, she is transferring to your class from Mr. Masen's." Edward said as we stood in front of a man that looked to be in his late 30s.

"Ahhh I see, I presume that you did the test right?" I nodded. "That's good, umm do you have it because Mr. Masen was meant to show it to me after grading it and I guess he must have forgotten." I reached into my bag and pulled out the marked test paper that I was given back yesterday. "Oh my, these are the best results anybody has ever gotten on this test!" he incredulously.

"I know, Mr. Masen told us that yesterday." I said blushing.

"Well then, I guess if I ever need help teaching this class, I know who to turn to."

"Well Bella here is going to be tutoring me, so that maybe some of her intelligence can rub off onto me… That is if I can drag her away from my sister." Edward had said shocking me. _Bella was going to do what?_

"Ahhh I see, well you two can just have a seat and I'll get on with the lesson." He said as he turned to his desk.

As we took our seats next to each other as promised, I heard McCarty say that was were going to be studying trigonometry for today's lesson. _Great, we're doing a subject that is easy to me as ABCs and we have a double today!_ I just sighed out loud and dropped my head onto the table.

"What's the matter?" Edward whispered into my ear. His warm breath sent chills down my spine, so I took a moment to compose myself before sitting up to reply.

"I've done this already and it's like preschool work to me." I whispered back.

"Same here… What do you want to do?" he asked me.

"I don't know tic-tac-toe?" I said randomly.

"Sure why not." He said as we both grabbed our pens and some paper.

**Well? I did tell you in advanced that it was going to be another crappy chapter because it was once again another late night story, but it was not as late as last time. This time is was only 12 midnight hehe ;)**

**And I have 2 stories that I am going to recommend to you. Both are Kim and Jared parings and they have been written by my friends and they are **_**really**_** good! Both stories are in my favorite stories list on my profile. Check them out!**

**1: Stalking 101 by **_**illihan**_

**2: Turn It Off by **_**queenamz**_

**That review button is your best friend… Don't you want to spend some quality time with your best friend? Don't cha? ;)**

**Emz xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like FOREVER! Real life got in the way… :S But as always I am over whelmed by all of the emails I'm getting from FF saying that I have been added to people's favorite story/author AND the story/author update! I love each and every one of you all!**

**But it would seem that you guys have responded well to the whole car kissing thing hehe and no I don't know how I came up with that idea. ;)**

**BTW I will have other POVs apart from Bella's from now. It's to help you understand what's going on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

RPOV

"Emmy, you will NOT believe what happened this morning!" I said as we held hands towards our classrooms.

"Did you and Alice finally kick that shopping habit of yours?" he said laughing.

"WHAT? No, that could never happen in a million years! But anyways, guess who Edward walked into school with. As in they _both_ came out of his car and he held an umbrella over _her_ head." I said giving him a wink.

"Bella? This is great! You see I'm telling you, she _will_ officially become my little sister in a few years, once the douche proposes." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hey lay off the names. You know that he doesn't like it when you call him that." I said slapping him on his arm and turning into my classroom while Emmett continued onto his. No matter how many times Alice, Jasper or I tell him, he won't stop referring to Edward as a girl or anything of that matter.

During the class I talked to Alice and simultaneously texted Emmett the different ways we each had of getting Bella and Edward together. But after a while we realized that we would need Jasper's help. So when the bell rang both Alice and I high tailed it out of our class to get Jasper. When we saw him the plan went into action.

"Hey baby." Alice said as she kissed him.

"Now that's a hello for ya." He said smiling. _Oh dear cousin, if only you knew._

"How's my favorite cousin in the whole world doing?" I asked him.

"You mean your _only_ cousin… Now what do you want Rose and why did you drag Alice in it?" he said glaring at me. _Geez, if looks could kill!_

"You have English with Bella and Edward right?" Alice asked him. He was like putty in her hands as his face softened from a glaring to a loving look.

"Yes I do actually."

"And if I'm correct you have to do _Twelfth Night_ right?" Alice asked. He nodded.

"Well, have you guys chosen your roles yet?" I asked.

"Yes we did it the day of the assignment, but I'm not too sure if Edward knows his part because he wasn't in the lesson that day."

"Sorry, but there is a change of plans as _these_ will be your new roles. Edward is going to Duke Orsino, Bella is going to be Viola/Cesario, Angela is going to be Olivia and you my dear cousin are going to be Sebastian. I don't care if you and Bella have different color hair and you're going to be portraying twins, it _must_ be cast like this. Okay?" I said to him.

"Umm just one question… Why 'must' it be casted like this?" he asked using air quotes.

"Because we want to Bella and Edward to get together and if she's Viola and he's Orsino then in the second scene that you guys have to do as a 4, he will have to kiss her!" Alice exclaimed.

"And marry her but that's beside the point. So now do you understand?" I asked.

"Yeah totally, and yes I will help you guys out, but I will have to tell Angela about this plan."

"Oh that's fine! As long as she doesn't tell Bella about this, then it's fine." I said.

"So should the first scene we have to do, should I make that a scene between Orsino and Cesario?"

"Ooo, you catch on quick! And this is why I love you, baby. You go along with our crazy ideas." Alice said as she kissed Jasper on his cheek.

"Well, let's go and meet these soon to be lovebirds." I said as we all headed towards Bella's and Edward's classroom. When we got there we saw both of them leaving the classroom with Bella saying loudly, "I totally won that round because you cheated!"

Alice, Jasper and I just looked at each other in confusement. **(A/N: Yes… Yes I ****did**** just make that word up hehe)**

"Hey, what's going on?" Alice asked.

"Oh nothing, it would just seem that Bella here can't face the fact that she lost and I won fair and square!" Edward said as he tickled Bella's sides.

"Ahhh stop it please! I beg you please stop!" Bella said as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Ok I will." Edward said. And after getting slapped numerous times by Bella, he finally stopped.

"And that's how he freaking well won!" she said once she had calmed down.

"Okay?" I said as a question.

"We were playing tic-tac-toe because we both had already today's work and near the end of the double because I was winning, he started tickling me causing me to try and NOT laugh out loud in the middle of the class! Sneaky bastard he is." Bella explained with a smirk.

"Right then, well that explains it all." I said sarcastically.

"Anyways, I need to speak to you two, so ladies if you don't mind." Jasper said as he cut through Alice and me and headed over to Bella and Edward. He turned around for a quick second to wink at us before walking off with those two.

"Ali? I think that this plan will work perfectly." I said as we walked down the hall to meet Emmett.

"I think so too. Oh! Before I forget, you and Emmett need to add Bella on facebook and in addition to our shopping trip, us girls are also going to the spa. Okay?" Alice said to me.

"Yeah! That's no problem and I will add her tonight and I'll get Emmett to add her too." _Maybe we all can keep tabs on these two via the world-wide-web._ I said to myself whilst laughing internally.

BPOV

"So I'm now going to be Viola then?"

"Yes Bella and Edward here is Orsino, I am Sebastian and Angela is Olivia." Jasper said to me.

"But that now means that you and I would be twins and we look nothing alike! I mean you have blond hair and mine is a boring brown." I exclaimed. And for a quick second, I could have sworn that I saw Edward scowl at me.

"Well, we can get you a wig if you want." Jasper suggested.

"Sure why not. Wow, I'm going to get to be blond for a bit." I said giving a cheesy grin. "If it looks nice I just might dye my hair blond too!" I said jokingly.

"If you dare do that Bella." Edward all but growled at me.

"Geez, I was only joking around! I'm not actually going to color my hair blond!" I said as I hugged him in an attempt to calm him down and surprisingly it worked!

"Hey! I feel insulted now… There's nothing wrong with being blond!" Jasper faked hurt.

"Awww don't worry Jazz, I think that the blond suits you." I said smiling.

"Yeah!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

"Come on you idiots, let's try and survive our double English lesson." I said as I linked arms with the two boys and headed toward our classroom.

"Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" I said to Angela after we had read over our lines.

"Yeah, definitely, I mean I have to flirt with you, marry your unsuspecting brother after believing that it was you and then afterwards you end up marrying the guy that was pining after me! Do you see what twins and disguises can cause?" Angela said shaking her head.

"Yeah, this is why I am sometimes glad that I'm an only child." I replied laughing.

"Bella, you do realize that you will have to kiss Edward in this scene right? I mean this scene is right after Jasper and I get married so we don't have to kiss each other, but this is the scene where all is revealed and Orsino's proposal to you is in this as well."

"SHIT! You're right! I barely know him and I have to do this, but then again this is due in at the end of next month. I should know everybody better by then." I reassured her. _If only she knew what we did in his car this morning._ I mentally told myself.

"Well that's good then and besides, it's all in the name of acting." Angela said smiling.

"Precisely."

"Well ladies Jasper and I have just discussed what needs to be done in order for us to practice this and we came to a conclusion. We will meet at my house every Wednesday and Friday after school. Is that okay with you two?" Edward said as he came over to us.

"Yeah, that's fine with me, Bells?" Angela said turning to me. I just nodded.

"Well that's settled then." And right after Edward said that, the bell rang. "Well you all have my number so call or text me if anything comes up and if not then I'll see you tomorrow night." He said as we all left to go to lunch.

"Hey Edward, I have a DVD for _Twelfth Night_, should I bring it tomorrow?" I asked him as I walked to my locker to put my books away.

"Yeah, we can just watch that and eat popcorn before we actually get started on anything."

"Cool, I'll just have to find it because I know it's somewhere in my bookcase, I just don't know where."

"Do you seriously have that many books?"

"Ummm yeah… I like to read. I told you this morning that I spent all my time in the library." I said laughing a little bit.

"Okay, so what's your favorite book then?" he said leaning against the side of my locker as I put my books in.

"Easy, _Wuthering Heights_ no questions asked."

"Right, speaking of questions… I have 1 for you." He said smirking.

"Go on then." I said closing the locker door.

"When are you going to tutor me?"

I just turned around and faced him with my mouth open.

"Hey you don't want to catch flies now do you Bella?" he said closing my mouth whilst laughing.

"I didn't know you were serious about that! I thought that you were just joking!"

"Well, you can do it if you want to, but if you don't then that's fine. Come on let's go." He said leading us to the lunch hall.

After we got our lunch, we headed over to the table where Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were and from the look of it, they were deep in conversation about something, but when we arrived they all went silent.

"Is something wrong, guys?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about." Alice said reassuring me.

"Anyways besides that… Bella, I hear that it's your birthday next Wednesday. When were you going to tell us?" Emmett asked me.

"I wasn't?" I said more like a question. "I don't really like birthdays that much, well _my_ birthdays at least. I prefer to have a quiet and somewhat normal day for my birthday." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh." Alice said looking defeated.

"But I guess just for this year I could show some interest in it, seeing as how I actually have some friends to spend it with." I said smiling.

"Yay!" Alice replied whilst bouncing in her seat.

It was then that I felt my pocket vibrate.

_It's good to see that you have caught on quick about keeping Alice happy. Haha E x_

I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I turned to look at Edward. "Seriously? I'm sitting right next to you!" I said as I shook my head.

"What did I do?" he had said trying to look innocent but you could see the smile tugging on his lips. _Yeah, those s-e-x-y lips. SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA!_

"Oh don't try and act like you didn't just text me!" I said shoving his arm causing him to full on laugh out loud. This started everybody else at our table to laugh which in turn caused the whole entire lunch hall to look at us.

"Oh no." I said as I buried my head in my hands.

"And there it goes! My little sis looks like cherry tomato! Awww you can even see her blush on her ears." Emmett said to the table.

"Em leave her alone, can't you see that she doesn't really like this extra attention." Edward said as he put his arm around my shoulder. _Talk about ADDING extra attention to me!_

"No I'm fine really; I just need some fresh air now." I said as I got up and then went outside and sat on a bench.

I must have been sitting outside for all of 10 seconds before I felt someone sit down next to me. I looked to see who it was and it was that Mike person that added me on facebook last night.

"Hey Bella, you probably don't know me but I'm Mike." He said as he held his hand out.

"Facebook?" I asked him and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you." I replied as I shook his hand.

"So, everything alright with you?" I nodded. "Cool, so what's your next class?"

"I think I have double Science next." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I have that class with you too. Banner right?" he asked.

"Uhh yeah, well I guess I should get going now. I have to meet my friends before the bell goes. Bye Mike."

"Okay then, see you later Bella."

"Yeah, see you around."

As I went back inside, I looked over to the table where everybody was and saw Edward looking over in my direction. As soon as he saw me his face went from tensed to relax and I couldn't help but smile.

"Bells, are you feeling better now?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, thanks but I think we should now start heading to our next lesson. Come on Edward, we have _double_ Science. Ewww."

"Oh Bella, here are your car keys." Alice said handing me my keys.

"Oh yeah, thanks Ali. Did you do anything to it?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"NO! I just listened to your music that's all. I really like that song by Adam Lambert, _Strut_ was it? Sounds like something I could walk do the catwalk with." She said grinning.

"Yeah it is, but I really like _Fever_, for reasons I shall not say." I said winking at her causing her to laugh out loud. I think she knew what I meant.

After saying bye to everyone, Edward and I headed out into the hall and towards our classroom which was downstairs.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" Edward said suddenly stopping and facing me.

"Yeah, go on."

"Why didn't you stop me this morning?"

"Stop what?" I knew damn well what he was talking about, but I wanted to see if he could say it out loud.

"I know you know what I'm talking about; this morning in my car, why didn't you stop me?" he said turning and facing me fully. Ah so he can say it out loud; I don't what that proves yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon.

"Maybe it's because I didn't want you stop?" it sounded more like a question.

"Well, I need to tell you that I don't normally do that, kissing random people I mean. I mean I turned down Jessica and Lauren for that main reason, and also the fact that they're like the biggest sluts in this whole town." He said chuckling.

"Wow." My jaw dropped, I can't say that I disagree with him. "So umm… Do you regret it or something?"

"Regret what? Turning them down? Hell no!"

"No not that, I mean me? Do you regret this morning?" I said looking down.

"Did you not listen to anything I said in the car? I might have only known you for all of 2 days but you have managed to capture my heart and claim it yours. I could never regret this morning."

I looked around and saw that a few people were just starting to leave the lunchroom so I dragged Edward to the stairs where nobody was and kissed him.

When we had pulled away, we continued to head down to Science where I saw someone I NEVER thought I would see AGAIN!

**Who could it be? Is it someone good or someone bad? Obviously they're in school so it's someone their age. That will give you a clue, I guess… But just to let you know (in case you haven't figured it out already) these characters are some-what different than Stephenie's. They're still hers, but with my own little twist :D.**

**BTW Have you checked out those 2 stories I recommended last chapter? NO? Well please do and give the authors some support! And I also have another one… It's called 'Just Driving Thru' by **_**melonscraps**_**. This story is also in my favorites and please do check it out because it's really good!**

**And guess what… Sorry I didn't tell you earlier but… I'M IN NEW YORK! So I should be updating a lot more now, but if I don't then I give you full permission to throw rotten tomatoes at me. EEK! (But that's if I can get the internet on my laptop… If not I'm stuck using a memory stick to transfer everything…. :S Hopefully it will get fixed soon)**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Emz xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm late but I was overwhelmed by all the alerts that I have received when I put that last chapter up! So thanks all!**

**Now for my old readers and the new… Without further ado, here is the next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

BPOV

There in front of me stood this strawberry blonde with lengthy legs and a killer body. She was wearing a white shirt with a black skirt that came mid-way to her thighs with black heels. She and Rosalie could be twins on a magazine cover apart from the hair.

"Victoria?"

"Hello Izzy." she said with a smirk.

"Oh my goodness, Victoria! What are you doing here? I thought they locked you away for good!" I said running over to give my friend a hug. "And how the hell did you find me here?"

You see when I had said that I never had any friends? Well I kinda lied. You see Victoria has been my friend, no, BEST friend throughout my childhood and up until junior high school. Then her parents had an epiphany and sent her to boarding school for no reason. We only kept in contact though our weekly phone calls every Saturday night, but I had missed our last one because I was here in Forks.

"No they didn't lock me away for good, Izzy. I requested to leave during the middle of last week because I couldn't handle it anymore. I had called your house on Saturday to tell you that I would be joining you in school, but you mom said you moved to Forks! So I had no choice but to transfer here and don't worry, Charlie has already talked to my parents and he knows that I'm moving in with you and him." She said with a big grin on her face.

"That's great! But one question… Why are you here now? School's almost done in the next 2 hours or so…"

"I came to see what the school and the teachers were like."

"Oh wow… Well I'm going to introduce you to all of my friends, starting with Edward here." I said turning to him. "Edward this is my best friend from like EVER, Victoria. Victoria, this is Edward." I said turning back to Victoria giving her a sly wink with a tiny smirk, which was our code for 'I really like this guy!' It was more Victoria who used to use it (before she went to boarding school) and our phone calls kept her up to date on my non-existent love life, so I think it's safe to say that she was surprised.

"Nice to meet you Edward." She said as she shook his hand.

"Likewise Victoria." He said smiling at her.

"So Vicky what's your schedule like?" I asked her.

She pulled the paper out her bag and showed me.

"Damn… You only have Gym with me! Of all the classes…" I trailed off whilst shaking my head. "But anyways you have that with me and Edward's brother Emmett, Math with Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and Edward's sister Alice, English with the two lovebirds' Rose and Em and Science with Alice and our other friend Angela. You'll fit right in with Ali and Rose because you 3 can be shopping addicts together." I said laughing.

"Oh that's great! I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire then!" she said laughing with me and I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Shame you don't have any classes with Jasper though, because knowing you, you would probably fall for that southern charm of his, but he's already taken by Alice."

"You don't have to worry about me falling for anyone." I gave her a questioning look. "I'll talk to you when we get home." She said with a wink and immediately I wanted to know who he was.

"And you have Music with me." Edward said leaning over my shoulder.

"Ah, well at least I won't be alone then. They made me do music at that stupid boarding school and I never did like it at first, but it was the only thing I was good at really so I eventually liked it. So if you see me tapping away mindlessly, it's probably because I'm thinking of a new song."

"Instrument?" Edward asked still leaning over my shoulder.

"Piano, guitar and drums are my majors. I'm a one-woman band basically." You could tell that she was passionate about music from the smile covering her face.

"Well maybe you could help me later on? I'm trying to finish this song, but I can't seem to find the right notes to express what I'm trying to say. That is if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure Edward it's no problem. Any friend of Bella is a friend of mine. I would gladly help you out." She said looking at me then back to Edward. I could tell that these two would get on great.

"Cool guys; now let's see where Alice and Angela are so I can introduce you to them." I said as I started walking down the hall with Victoria linked on my arm.

"I'll just wait here for Rose and Em and tell them about Victoria." I heard Edward call out from behind me.

"Ok then thanks Edward." I said as I turned around and winked at him. I quickly turned back around in time to see Victoria giving me a look. "What?"

"Oh yeah, I'm correct. You and Edward totally made-out… Today." She said as she analyzed my face and came to a conclusion.

"What how did you…?" I trailed off with my eyes going wide.

"Izzy, I'm your best friend, it's my job to know these things." She said as we made it to the toilet. She looked around then she dropped her voice and bent down as she whispered in my ear, "And I'm glad that you have finally had your first kiss. If not I think that I would have had to do it." We looked at each other and then started laughing… Hard.

"Hey Bella, who's this and what's so funny?" I heard Alice's voice fill the air. I looked up to see Alice coming out of a stall and heading over to the sink.

"Alice! I would like you to meet my best friend from ever, Victoria. Victoria this is Alice, you would have had Science with her next if you started today." I said as Alice washed and dried her hands.

"Oh another new person, nice to meet you Victoria and I'll show you around to your classes if you want." Alice said as she (literally) bounced over and gave Victoria a hug.

"Oh wow, thanks Alice but I've went to all of my classes already and Science is the last on my list, but tomorrow you can give me a full tour of the school if you want."

"Yes! That would be great. OH! And how do you feel about joining Bella and our friend Rosalie at the spa on Saturday?" Alice asked as we headed back to Science.

"I LOVE the spa! Before I went to boarding school, I tried to drag Bella here with me to the spa and to go shopping but she refused! How can anyone dislike the two big S's I'll never know." She said as she shook her head side to side dramatically.

"You do too? I can see that you, me and Rose will get along GREAT, Victoria!"

"I know that's what Bella said."

"Oh and we're also throwing her a birthday party at my house next week and you're more than welcome to come."

"Well, considering the fact that I'll basically be living in her house with her, I should be there."

"Party? Alice you never said anything about a party. I said a LITTLE something, not a party!" I said as I quickly faced my other best friend.

"Bella, I should have warned you that Alice loves to throw parties and now that she actually has a reason for one, she won't back down." I heard my personal Adonis say.

"Lovely then." I said with sarcasm dripping limb from limb.

"Ahhh Bella, don't worry! It's only going to be a few people and of course our parents are going to supervise, but don't worry 1: they're cool and 2: they'll love you!" Alice explained to me.

"Umm, okay then Alice. But please can you try and keep it to a minimum? Please?" I practically begged her.

"Hey don't worry Bella, I'll keep her in check." Edward said from beside me.

"So Vicky, where are you gonna go after you see your teacher?" I asked.

"Well I was gonna go to your house and surprise you, but since you've already discovered me here, I guess I'll just wait out in my car for you. And yes I have a car. My parents got it for me as a good-bye/leaving present." She said with a wink.

"Well Charlie got me a 'welcome car' too." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Oh my gosh! This is the perfect time for Marie and Louise to come out!" she said clapping.

"Victoria! Shush! They don't know about that yet!" I said whilst frantically pointing around me to the now curious faces of Alice and Edward.

"Oh shit, sorry. Oops."

"Bella what is she talking about?" Alice asked me.

"Erm… Well it's just -" _Yes! Saved by the bell, literally._ "Come on, Edward. Let's go. Bye Vicky, see you later!" I said as I dragged Edward into our classroom.

"So what was that about?" he asked me when we sat down in our seats.

"Ummm it's nothing."

"Well from that blush on your face. It's clearly not 'nothing'. So what is it babes? He said tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear causing me to blush more.

"I'll tell you all later." And at that moment Mr. Banner walked in the classroom to start today's lesson, effectively preventing Edward to continue this conversation. _Saved once again! Someone up there must love me._ I thought as I sighed out loud.

After a _very_ long discussion and after books and papers were handed out Mr. Banner had assigned the class a project and we got to choose our own partners, so of course I chose Edward for obvious reason… And plus the fact that he was sitting next to me and I didn't really know anyone else in the class as well.

"So when do you want to come over to my house so we can start this thing?" he asked me.

"Ummm, well we have the English group over on Wednesday and Friday, so how about either Monday or Tuesday so that we have Thursday as a break from this 'after school work'." I suggested.

"Well I thought that maybe you could roll 2 study/planning sessions into one by coming over on Tuesday's and then we could work on the Science and the Math, seeing as how they're similar enough."

"Ummm, I don't know, Edward. I mean I would be late getting home." I said as the bell rang, signaling the end of school for the day.

"Ahhh, come on Baby Bell… Why not? You only live a couple of houses down from us and if you want I'd walk you back." He said as we gathered our things and started walking toward the door and to our lockers.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it, but your parents are going to have to talk with my dad because of the whole 'police chief' shit." I said as I got my things from my locker and walk with Edward towards the doors.

"Well I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind, considering the fact that him and my dad are like best friends and my dad is practically the best doctor ever! So I mean both you and him wouldn't have to worry as you'd be in safe hands."

"Alright then, but there's one question I have to ask you." I said as I stopped and turned to him.

"Okay, shoot."

"What's the deal between you and my dad?"

"Ahhh well… Easiest way to explain it?" I nodded. "Okay well a few years back I was feeling bored because both Alice and Emmett had gone over to Jasper and Rosalie's house; because they had just moved in so I was alone. Anyways I kinda stole my mom's car and took it for a joyride and I kinda crashed it… Into your dad's car." He said looking sheepish.

"Oh my goodness! So _you_ were that 'juvenile delinquent' he kept complaining about! Mind you he never told me, but I overheard him talking to my mom more than a few times." I said laughing.

"Well I was only 14 you know." He said starting to walk away and into the parking lot.

"Ahhh well okay then, fair enough but it was still funny the way he kept going on about 'He is one of those children that will be a good for nothing lowlife. He will get with your teenage daughter, knock them up, say the baby isn't theirs, and then leave, never to heard from again until the child is 7 years old. Heaven forbid he gets to Bella.'" I said in my best Charlie impersonation.

"He said that! Well I'll be damned." He said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, well he was wrong Edward because you have extraordinary grades and from what I'm hearing, you aren't going out with every girl that walks by you so he was totally off the mark."

"Yeah, well what about getting with you?" he said looking me dead in my eyes.

"Well if you were a lowlife like he predicted, he probably would shoot you, but since you're not and you have the potential to follow in your father's footsteps and become a doctor, I think that he would have a different tactic. Hell he might respect you, but I don't know what goes on in his head so you'll just have to wait and see." I said honestly.

I don't know when we got there, but soon we were by the spot where my car and Edward's car was parked. And 2 cars down was Victoria.

"Hey Vicky, where's everyone else? I assume you've met Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper right?" I asked her when she walked over to us.

"Yeah I did and can I say that Emmett is HUGE! I was actually shocked when I saw him but then he gave me this weird, confused look and was like 'I didn't know Rosalie had a twin'. And she came over, slapped him in the head and was like 'I don't. This is Bella's friend from Phoenix.' But all in all introductions were made and they went to her house and Jasper took Alice back to his. And you were right, that boy definitely has the southern charm."

"Speaking of which, don't forget we have to _talk_ when we get home."

"I know I know Izzy, leave me." She said rolling her eyes. "Bella, I'm going to go now and start unpacking my stuff so you don't have boxes lying everywhere and plus you know how Charlie can get." She said giving me a knowing look.

"Woah you're right! I guess I'll see you there then right?" I asked.

"Yeah, see you in a few. Bye Edward." Victoria said as she climbed into her car and drove off.

"Well I know how we are so I'm gonna stop off at the diner first and get us some food _before_ I actually start dinner." I said as I turned back to Edward.

"Wow, that's, wow." He said shaking his from side to side.

"Yeah, I know. Oh and if you talk to Alice before I do can you tell her that I'll still come and pick her up in the mornings, it's just that Vicky will be with us too."

"Alright no problem Baby Bell, I'll tell her."

"What is it with you calling me a brand of cheese?" I said laughing.

"What don't you like my nickname for you?" he said looking hurt.

"I never said that." I said winking as I turned and walked to my car door. "Goodbye Edward." I said as I waved over my shoulder and got into my car. As I started the car and rolled the window down, there standing next to the now open window was Edward.

"Goodbye Bella." he said as he stuck his head in the car and kissed me on my lips. He then walked around to his car and before I knew it I was alone in the parking lot. Shaking my head to clear any incoherent thoughts I pulled out the parking lot and drove down to the only diner in town.

"Hello darling, what can I do for you today?" Betty asked me when I walked up to the counter.

"Hi Betty, can I get 2 burgers and a large portion of fries to go please?" I said to the sweet old lady that has been working here for as long as I can remember.

"Sure thing Bella, coming up."

Moments later Betty was back with my order so I paid the $7 and said goodbye.

"And tell your father I said hi."

"Will do." I called out as I left the diner and headed to my car.

As I sat in the car I started thinking about that tiny glimmer of sunlight I had seen through the forest and began to wonder if Victoria would come with me to check it out, but then I realized that I had to hurry up and get home before questions were asked.

**I just want to say thank you once again to all my readers who have stuck with me throughout this. But I have some good news and some bad news… Good news is that I have the internet on my laptop now! But the bad news is that I still might not update as quickly as I want to, because as you know it is **_**still**_** summer (even though it's slowly drawing to a close) and so I'm really busy. I didn't intend on being this busy, but I'm not like Alice from the books and movies – I can't see the future (although sometimes I actually can… which I find cool and weird at the same time) So anyways, that's it for now.**

**Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think **

**Emz xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**You probably want to shoot me, don't you? I've kept you waiting TOO long. And for that I'm sorry. I will explain crap at the end of this long awaited chapter. But for now let's get on with the next chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

BPOV

"Where have you been? I know it doesn't take that long to go to the diner and come home, Bella." Victoria asked me as soon as I walked through the door. See I knew she would start asking questions…

"After you left, Edward and I started talking and then when I got to the diner, I started talking to Betty and you know it's the only diner in town so it would take a while for the food to be ready." I replied swiftly. "Plus I started thinking about a hiking trip we could do."

"Ewww you know I hate hiking… Hey! Why don't you ask _Edward_?" she said giggling.

"Oh shush, Vicks. It ain't like that."

"Yet." She said with a look that said 'do you wish to challenge me?' And no… Quite frankly I don't.

"So, how come I don't have to worry about you falling for anyone?" I said taking the focus off me.

"Well… The roommate I had at boarding school, Tanya… Well she has a 19 year old brother called James and he was there for Visitor's Day and she introduced us."

"Continue…"

"Well Izzy… I have a boyfriend now." She said with her cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh my damn! Vicks? Are you blushing? For as long as I've known you, I have NEVER seen you blush!" I squealed. "But I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh shush! Just gimme my food now." She said throwing a cushion off the couch at me.

About an hour later, I headed downstairs to start on dinner and while Vicky was upstairs packing her stuff away into the spaces I had cleared out for her. I had just finished topping the lasagna with cheese when I heard Charlie come in.

"Heyya dad, you're just in time as usual. Dinner's ready in about 10 minutes. How was your day?" I said as I put the dish in the oven.

"Same shit, different day." I swear to you, he says that every day… Then again we live in Forks, not exactly a high crime wave area.

I just shook my head and went upstairs to tell Vicky about dinner.

"Vicks, 10 minutes to dinner."

"Oh thank heavens. I've been working so hard to get this done quickly as possible. That burger did nothing!" I know exactly how she felt, considering the fact that I've done that too many times in the past.

"Yeah well, 10 minutes." I said laughing. I turned back around and went to the kitchen to set the table.

"Okay that's it… You and I are going to start jogging in the mornings before school Izz. That was too good." Vicky said as we finished dinner and started to clean up.

"I have nothing to go jogging in Vicks." I said to her as we carried the dishes to the sink.

"Oh yes you do. I have a pair of jogging shorts and you can just wear a tank top with it." She said like it was something casual.

"What the hell? Are you crazy? Remember that we no longer live in Phoenix and that it will be cold and more than likely wet!"

"Which is why we will be leaving early enough to come back and have a shower and get ready like the princesses we are." She said with a cheeky grin.

"Princesses?" I scoffed. "Maybe you but certainly not me."

"Oh not this again. You know what; I give up on trying to make you see how beautiful you really are. Maybe by some miracle a certain green eyed boy will make you see clearly." Before I had the chance to say anything, she ran upstairs. I just sighed and started to wash the dishes.

"5 AM! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I yelled in my pillow.

"Yes, now get your ass up… NOW!" she said as she pulled the covers off of me.

20 minutes later I found myself outside my front door with close to nothing on. In the cold… _Fun times. Cue the eye roll._

"Wait up!" I yelled out seeing as how I was left behind.

"Hurry up then you slow poke!"

"I don't understand why we had to get up this early?" I asked Vicky when I caught up with her.

"Because we need enough time to jog, get back home, have showers and eat. And pack our bag if necessary."

"Fine." I huffed as we continued in the direction of the Cullen's house. This was the easiest route that looped back round to my house, according to Vicky. As we go closer to their house, I saw Alice bouncing around on her front steps.

"There you two are! I've been waiting out here forever!" she said as she met us and we continued jogging.

"Well Lil Miss Chef here didn't want to get out the bed!"

"Well I'm here now aren't I? Can we just hurry this up; I want to go back to bed." I said grumpily.

"Ahhh Izzy, I've missed you and your laziness!" Vicky said whilst laughing. I just let her have that one and continued jogging a pace or two behind alive and Victoria, while they talked about God knows what… _Most likely shopping no doubt._

It was 6:30 when we _finally_ decided to head back to my house, so as we got closer to Alice's house I promised that I would still pick her up as usual.

"10 to 8 right?" she confirmed.

"Yes Ally, see-ya." I said as she jogged up her stairs.

"Okay, I call dibs on the shower first!" Vicky yelled as she sped up to a sprint towards our house.

"What the… THAT'S NOT FAIR VICKS!" I yelled out after her.

By the time I got to the house, I was out of breath and I could see that Charlie had already left. When I went inside, I heard Vicky in the shower so I went to my room to pick out my clothes. But when I got to my room, I saw that Vicky had already chosen what I was going to wear and from the looks of it, we were twins for the day. I had a long sleeve white v-neck shirt, a blue long sleeved cardigan that came halfway down my torso, light blue denim shorts to wear with my black tights and my blue hi-top converses and she had the same shirt and cardigan but instead of shorts, she had a denim skirt and blue high-heeled boots.

As soon as she came out the bathroom, I went in and got into the shower. When the hot water touched my skin, I could feel all the tension and tiredness from this morning disappear and I felt relaxed. So when Vicky threw a deep blue lace bra and panty set at me, I didn't complain. After getting dressed, she did my hair so that it was in a low side ponytail with a blue ribbon at the end; and she did the same to hers.

By 7:20 we were downstairs eating breakfast and Vicky was on the phone to James. So I went on facebook to kill some time.

_**Bella Swan**__ is going to need a bridesmaid dress if this keeps up. Hold on make that a maids of honor dress instead. ;)_

Not even two seconds later, I had a new notification.

_**Bella Swan**__ is going to need a bridesmaid dress if this keeps up. Hold on make that maids of honor dress instead. ;)  
-__**Victoria Sutherland**__ Oh shush! And stop eavesdropping on my conversation!  
-__**Bella Swan**__ I'm not doing anything! I can't help it if you're speaking in my hearing range.  
-__**Victoria Sutherland**__ Well then… Close your ears!  
-__**Bella Swan**__ No can do! *evil laugh*  
-__**Victoria Sutherland**__ I hate you right now Izzy.  
-__**Bella Swan**__ No you don't! You know you love me really :D  
-__**Victoria Sutherland**__ Yeah… Unfortunately I do. _

Deciding to give Vicky a break, I put a new status up.

_**Bella Swan**__ I want it all, I wanna get you alone. Give you fever, fever, YEAH!_

Not too long after I clicked that share button, I had 3 likes already! They were from Alice, Edward and Mike. I understood Alice's reason for liking it (she knew the song it came from) but Edward and Mike? Edward, I could only hope and dream that he liked it because he wanted it to be about him, but Mike? I've barely even spoke to him!

"Come on Izzy, let's go." Vicky said to me with a HUGE grin on her face as she left the house. Yeah, I'm not even gonna question why. I just shut down my laptop and grabbed my bag and keys and headed towards the door. After locking up behind me, I went in the car, started it and took off towards the Cullen's. As soon as my CD started playing, Vicky must have put two and two together and said "So this is where you got that line from!" The current song that was playing was _Fever_ by Adam Lambert, you see.

"Yeah, it is." I said as I pulled up in front of the house and Alice bounced in before I had a chance to fully stop the car.

"Hello! Vicky. Did you do it?" Alice said.

"Yes! I told you that I would; did you tell Rose?"

"Well duh, of course I did!"

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"You'll see." They both replied at the same time.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw that Emmett and Rosalie were already there, so I parked next to Emmett's jeep.

When I got out the car to greet Em and Rose, I saw that Rose had an outfit that was similar if not exactly like mine and Vicky's. I turned around to ask if she knew about this, but when I did, that's when I noticed that Alice had the same thing on_! So that's what they were talking about in the car!_ I realized. I decided not to say anything because if I'm honest, I wasn't too bothered by it.

But what really peaked my curiosity was the fact that Jasper and Emmett both had a blue shirt on with washed out blue jeans. I wouldn't be surprised if Edward showed up looking the same.

"I just have to ask… Why?"

"Just felt like it." Vicky said. I knew I wasn't going to get anything more from her, so I let it go.

Throughout the day, I kept on feeling as if someone was watching, well more _staring_ at me, but every time I looked around, no one was. It was a creepy feeling that nerved me. So during lunch time, I left the lunch hall early to hang out in my car and calm down and take a breather. About 5 minutes later, I got a text from Alice saying that the bell was about to go for our next class, so I exited my car and locked it behind me. For the rest of the day I had _If I Had You_ playing in my head.

"So Bella, I heard you wanted to go hiking one day?" Edward asked me as we walked to Math together.

"How did you…? Never mind, but it was just to go through the forest near my house because I thought I saw something interesting. I was going to go, but 1: Vicky hates hiking and 2: I'm not going to go alone with my accident prone self."

"I'll go with you… That is if you don't mind." He said quickly.

"Ummm, yeah sure thanks." I said feeling my face heat up. _Me and Edward, alone in the forest… Well there's a thought for you._ I thought as we stepped in the classroom.

**So summer came and went… I was in New York and I became hella busy. I don't know how but I did and every time I went to write, something came up. And even though I'm back in London, college work *unfortunately* comes before FF. I wish it didn't, but if I want to become an actress then I have to work for it! So I have no free time to write. 'How are you writing this then?' I hear you ask. Well two words... Snow Day. College is shut so I'm stuck at home doing absolutely nothing, so I write! I'm gonna try and write some more so that you don't have to wait anymore, but I make no promises.**

**Side note: to be on the safe side, I will be turning this into an M rated story. I just want to be safe and not have crazy mothers hunting me down saying I ruined their perfect little angels eyes or whatever. *eye roll***

**Thanks for reading. Review if you want, I'm not fussy.**

**Emz xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Those of you who actually stuck around with me, thank you The rest? You may kill me later…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

BPOV

Ever since Victoria came and had the 4 of us girls dress up like quadruplets, people couldn't stop staring at us as we walked in between classes. The boys as I suspected were in blue as well, so I think it's safe to say we looked like the 'power team' of Forks. During Science, I kept noticing that that Mike person looking at me and I wondered if it was him staring at me all day, but then I realized that I hadn't even seen him all day. So as usual I ignored that feeling and focused on the work, and as expected I had already learnt everything so I pulled out my phone and went on facebook. And of course there would be no one to talk to as they were also in class, so I gave up and put my phone back in my pocket.

50 agonizing minutes later, the bell rang and I just walked out of the classroom without even waiting for Edward. I still had that nerving feeling like someone was watching me, so I just wanted to go to Spanish, but Edward had other plans.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just really want to get to Spanish right now." I said.

"Are you sure because you -"

"I said I'm fine. I'll see you after class right?" I said cutting him off.

"Ummm, yeah... Okay."

I felt bad for just blowing him off like that but I really felt uncomfortable and I just wanted to leave. So as I walked to my next class, I pull out my phone and texted Edward, saying that we had to talk about our hiking trip. That would show him that I'm not upset with him right?

Near the end of Spanish, the teacher had us translate a text from Spanish to English and if we finished early, we could hand the paper in and leave early. _Oh the advantages of being a junior._ As you could have guessed, I was able to leave early, and I left the class with a few minutes to spare, so I decided to wait out in my car once again for everyone else. On my way to my car I felt my phone vibrate, so as I sat down in the car, I took out my phone and saw that I had a new notification from facebook.

_**Mike Newton**__ has posted something on your wall._

_**Mike Newton **__You were looking pretty blue today. Usually it's red that's a powerful and fiery color but I think that the blue suits you best. ;)_

What the… How… To say that I was now confused as hell would be an understatement… So I replied with the only thing I could I a situation like this.

_**-Bella Swan **__Oh… Lol… Thanks…_

Play it safe right?

When Vicky and I had arrived home, I immediately went to prepared dinner as I called Edward because we didn't have time to talk earlier. "Important issues" came up… Aka Vicky wanted to talk to James on Skype. As I was preparing the ingredients for a stir-fry, Edward finally picked up his phone.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, Edward."

"Oh, hey Bella." Yeah… Someone doesn't sound too happy with me.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I had a funny feeling so I just wanted to get out as soon as I could. I hope you're not mad at me."

"I'm not that mad. You could have just told me that though, instead of having me believe that I did something wrong." And this ladies and gentlemen is when Bella starts feeling guilty…

"Shit… Now I'm REALLY SORRY. Could you find it in you to forgive me? I'll let you have some of this stir-fry I'm currently making." Bribery works right?

"I would have forgiven you with or without the stir-fry… But since you're offering…" He trailed off.

"Cheeky… Well come on over later, because you and Charlie are just the best of friends (!)"

"Yep, we totally are…" And I could feel that eye roll through the phone! "So about that hiking trip?" How he knows what I was thinking, I have no idea.

"Well it's just that little forest down the road from us. I was thinking that on one of these weekends when it's not raining, we'd go and have a look at it. The only reason I want to do it, is because out of all the darkness I could have sworn I saw a slither of sunlight in there." I explained.

"Well apart from that thing you said about the rain, it sounds like a plan."

"Well then great. Now then, I'll just finish this up and go do stuff. I'll talk to you later?" I asked.

"Yeah, later. Bye Baby Bell." Well he _must_ be in a good mood with me, because I am now back to being cheese.

"Bye!" I said laughing as I hung up.

I was almost finished making the stir-fry, Vicky came downstairs, very happy and smiley.

"Well someone's in a good mood." I said to her.

"Well when one talks to ones boyfriend, one can't help being happy." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"And since when did you become the queen of England? Talking about 'oneself' in the 3rd person…" I sighed as she laughed.

"So anyways… What's going on between you and Mike?" she asked.

"What are you on about?"

"What he said to you on facebook; I saw it." If she did then that must mean that everyone else probably saw it as well.

"So what, you were stalking my page was you?" I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Don't even try it Izzy. It showed up on my news feed." Damn… Well there goes my plan.

"Honestly Vicks, I don't know. I left Spanish early and when I went to sit in my car, he posted that. I don't know what to think about it." I explained.

"Well have you ever thought about that maybe he _likes_ you?" She said sarcastically.

"Dammit… You know I actually haven't." Well where have I been for the past million years?

"Oh what are we going to do with you Izzy?" she said as she patted me on the back.

Later that night I was thinking about what Vicky had said about Mike, and I came to the conclusion that she was right. It made logical sense in the long run. He had added me on facebook _before_ we had properly met; _he_ came up to _me _during that lunch and he put that comment on my wall so it sort of just clicked in place. But I knew that deep down that Edward was the one, not Mike. I had no idea what to do about this situation I had found myself in.

**Errmm… Hi? I'm really sorry for this LONG wait. But I had college and exams and revision and I know it's been over 6 months but I honestly do keep trying to update… I write a little here and there but it's never enough. For all my new readers, thank you for liking this story enough to put it on alert (and helping me, by subconsciously telling me to get my act together and write!) So now I shall try my hardest to continue writing and updating.**

**Side note: Because I always seem to update "late", should I start putting a "previously on Double Take" at the start of each new chapter? It would save you from going back and rereading, etc… Yay or nay?**

**Thanks for reading and staying with me. Review if you want, I'm not fussy.**

**Emz xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received and the new story alerts, etc and as requested I shall be doing a 'previously on Double Take' because of my slow/late updates… For which I'm sorry about.**

**Now as you know I would normally replay to each and every review I get, but because I have a lack of internet I haven't been able to do so and my phone is a b!+c# when it comes to things like that… But in respond to you zeina1 – (SPOILERish) I know it seems like a hundred years in between updates, but I'm working on that! But I also promise you that Vicki and James are good guys/people and they're not gonna do anything/be bad people. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight characters. And ****any other recognizable thing; w****ell the respected owners own them. :D**

_**Previously on Double Take**_

_Later that night I was thinking about what Vicky had said about Mike, and I came to the conclusion that she was right. It made logical sense in the long run. He had added me on facebook before we had properly met; he came up to me during that lunch and he put that comment on my wall so it sort of just clicked in place. But I knew that deep down that Edward was the one, not Mike. I had no idea what to do about this situation I had found myself in._

The next day as I got ready for my morning jog with the girls, I got a notification on my phone. When I checked it I saw that I had a new inbox on facebook from… Mike.

_**Mike Newton**__  
Bella! I'm really looking forward to seeing you today. Do you think we could possibly meet up during lunch and have a chat or maybe even after school? :D_

The hell…?

_**Bella Swan**__  
Thanks, but I'm kinda busy today Mike. Sorry. I'll just see ya around school I guess._

Well that totally wasn't weird at all. It was then that I thought of a plan that would tell me if Mike really does like me or if he's just obsessed with stalking me. I just gotta get the girls to go along with this.

"Vicks, you said that your roommate Tanya, was blond right?" I asked her whilst we were jogging to get Alice. In the rain I might add.

"Yeah, why?" she asked as I saw Alice warming up.

"Because I have a plan that I'm gonna tell you about later when Alice joins us."

"Alice!" Victoria called out to get her attention.

"Hey! Oh before I forget, you both still up for this weekend?" she asked us as she joined our pace.

"You know my answer Ally." I said.

"And I've told you that No means Yes in my book. And that also includes Never and Not A Chance." She said laughing.

"But…"

"No exception Izzy, besides it's your birthday next week so you might as well treat yourself for once in your sorry life." Gee thanks Vicky…

"It's settled then. We'll meet up with Rose and we'll go out, do some shopping for that special birthday outfit then get pampered and relaxed. And because your birthday is on a Wednesday, I've planned for your party to be on the following Saturday at my house. My parents said it was cool anyways." Alice informed us.

"Moving on to other things… I need your help girls. Mike kinda messaged me this morning and Vicks even though you said he might like me, I think it's more along the obsessed stalker side then the infatuation side." I said as they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you sure Bells? Because if you are…" Alice trailed off.

"What's up Ali?" Vicks asked.

"Well… That's a story for another time. But what help do you need Bella?"

"Well this is where Victoria comes in and if what I say is not possible, then this plan is a bust before it even began…" I trailed off.

"What do you need, Bella?" Victoria asked getting a bit stressed.

"Well you know your old roommate Tanya?" she nodded. "Well I was wondering if you could get her somehow here or at least have her involved and stuff because she would be the key person to this plan."

"Ummm I think I can, but do you mind telling me what it is exactly you're thinking?" she questioned me.

"Basically, she's blond, Mike's blond, I think Mike's obsessed with me, and I don't particularly like him… He's like a lost puppy that won't leave you alone. So I was thinking via facebook, I would talk about Tanya but making Mike think it's about him. Make sense?"

"I likes… Maybe Mike will finally get his comeuppance…" I heard Alice said.

"For crying out loud Alice! What is the big deal with you and Mike?" I asked her getting irritated.

"Ummm well…" I gave her a look. "Well remember about a year ago, I told you about a boy that kept texting me and saying he loved me and then one day said he was outside my house?"

"And he said that he wouldn't go any closer to the house in case someone like your dad or brothers saw him?" I finished.

"Yeah… That person was Mike. And you know we live in a small town, so I didn't say anything to anyone apart from you because I knew that you wouldn't say anything." She said as we had stopped jogging and stood in the rain listening to each other.

"Wow… I never thought…" I literally had nothing to say to that.

"Well that settles it, I'm gonna call Tanya later today. I've never even met or seen Mike properly and he creeps me out already. Come on let's get back and get ready for school, and remember not a word of this whole morning to anyone apart from Rose and Angela." Victoria said as we started running again.

"That… Weirdo! Where is he so I can murder him?" Rose screamed out after I told her everything.

"Rose! Keep it down; remember this stays silent until further notice." Well until Vicky tells us if Tanya can do it…

"Okay, I'll try to keep myself in check but can I at least give him the bitch look? I'm really good at those." She said looking more and more pissed off as the seconds passed.

"I would say yes, but we kind if need him to 'like' me so that this plan works out to its full potential. And if you do that then he would try and stay away and that wouldn't be good." I said.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Now that you know what's going on, our classes are about to start and I have to find Angela and tell her before we start, so I'll see you later." I said as I hugged her good-bye.

"See ya Bella." She said as we walked away from each other.

As I walked towards English, I thought about my friends. And I thought about how I've only been in this school for under a week. When I said I wanted a fresh start and I wanted to move away from being shy Bella, I meant it. And like I said, something about Forks made me less shy and more outgoing so I think I'm doing well. WOO!

**You may do like Rose and murder me… I give you permission.**

**Right then, since I am now talking from the dead I can say this… Hey you guys! How are you? Good? Sweet…**

**But seriously now, every time I try to write, either writer's block or the family interrupts me… And then yesterday I was sick and kept falling asleep… But I'm better now! (I think…)**

**You know the drill, thanks for reading and review if you want.**

**Emz xx**

**-Note: I had this chapter written for ages, but I kept forgetting to upload it… Sorry.**


End file.
